Pokétrip
by Lune Kuruta
Summary: Pode até não ter sido a manhã mais longa da vida de Máscara da Morte, mas definitivamente foi a mais esquisita. História escrita para o Festival Máscara da Morte da comunidade Saint Seiya Superfics Journal.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Pokétrip

**Autor(a): **Lune Kuruta

**Classificação: **14 anos

**Palavras:**1509 (este capítulo)

**Personagens/Casais:** Máscara da Morte de Câncer, Afrodite de Peixes, Aiolia de Leão, Kiki de Appendex, Misty de Lagarto e outros.

**Gêneros: **Gen, humor.

**Resumo:**Crossover Saint Seiya/Pokémon. Pode até não ter sido a manhã mais longa da vida de Máscara da Morte, mas definitivamente foi a mais esquisita.

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya é de propriedade de Masami Kurumada e Toei. Todos os direitos reservados.

Por sinal, a ideia de fazer ISSO com o Máscara da Morte veio de um tema sugerido pela **Nemui**. Todos os créditos por essa ideia são dela XD

**Notas:** História escrita para o Festival Máscara da Morte, um amigo oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal (capítulo originalmente postado na comunidade em **20/05/2012**).

A princípio não se trata de um shonen-ai, ok? Mas se alguém quiser enxergar algum interesse amoroso, fique à vontade, huahuahau!

***Localização temporal: **Pós-Hades, todos revividos por Athena.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Máscara da Morte não era o melhor exemplo de bom humor no Santuário, isso já era consenso entre seus colegas. Não era raro ouvir palavrões e berros do italiano dirigidos a servos e soldados de patente inferior. Aliás, mesmo durante o "lazer" seu costumeiro mau humor se manifestava: enquanto assistia ao campeonato italiano na TV – pequeno luxo a que os cavaleiros de ouro passaram a ter acesso desde o retorno à vida e sob a liderança de Saori Kido - , palavras de gosto duvidoso ecoavam livremente pela Quarta Casa.

O que nem todo mundo sabia é que esse mau humor do canceriano não era _nada_em comparação ao estado em que Máscara da Morte acordava todos os dias. O humor matinal de Máscara era realmente medonho, e apenas um farto café da manhã era capaz de melhorá-lo. Os dois servos da Casa de Câncer eram os únicos que conheciam a faceta mais assustadora do cavaleiro mais assustador das Doze Casas; dessa forma, apressavam-se em deixar o café da manhã pronto na cozinha logo cedo, de modo que não precisassem encontrar o dono da casa em seu pior momento.

Naquele dia em especial Máscara da Morte desfrutava de seu péssimo humor de sempre. Havia lavado o rosto com um pouco de água gelada – o que invariavelmente piorava seu estado de espírito – e seguia arrastando os pés em direção à cozinha usando nada além de uma boxer preta. Lá encontraria a mesa posta de sempre...

De fato, o café da manhã estava posto, mas não estava _completo_. E o culpado disso, vestido em roupa de treino, estava sentado à mesa comendo despreocupadamente como se fosse o próprio dono da casa.

- Oh, bom dia, Máscara da Morte – Saudou Afrodite de Peixes, mordendo uma maçã – Vai se atrasar para o treino, é melhor se apressar...

Peixes abriu um sorriso cintilante, o que fez Máscara da Morte bufar. Além da folga do sueco, que comia _sua_comida, odiava pessoas bem-humoradas pela manhã. Teve vontade de destruir aquele belo sorriso aos socos.

- Você está comendo meu café da manhã – O italiano rosnou. O mau humor e o resquício de sono o impediam de formular frases mais complexas ou irônicas.

- Puxa, eu não tinha percebido, como sou distraído! – Fez Afrodite, irônico – Bom, é extremamente rude ter uma mesa tão farta e não dividir com os colegas, sabia? Sente-se e coma comigo...

Máscara da Morte cerrou os punhos, um tanto abismado com a ousadia do colega de armas em agir como se fosse o anfitrião em sua própria casa. No entanto, a fome falava mais alto. Sentou-se, carrancudo.

- Não tem comida em Peixes, não?

- Ah, tenho sim... – Afrodite bebericou o suco de laranja fazendo uma ligeira careta – Hum, falta açúcar...

- Preciso desenhar? Se tem comida lá, por que diacho você veio comer aqui?

- Pelo prazer da companhia, ora – Afrodite ergueu uma sobrancelha, nitidamente divertido com o estado do outro – Sobre o que podemos conversar...? Oh, sim! Já consultou seu horóscopo hoje?

Máscara da Morte revirou os olhos. O outro devia ter tirado o dia pra irritá-lo. Além de aparecer em sua casa logo cedo, comer o seu café da manhã, ter a audácia de acordar de bom humor, ainda aparecia com aquela porcaria astrológica novamente. O pisciano parecia realmente querer ceder a própria cabeça para a decoração da Casa de Câncer.

No fundo Máscara sabia que tinha culpa. A maioria de seus colegas simplesmente ignorava os comentários venenosos do infeliz, mas o canceriano simplesmente ficava irritado demais pra isso. E claro, suas reações divertiam Afrodite ainda mais.

A "moda" da vez para o pisciano era aborrecer Máscara sobre o fato de ele ser um canceriano todo "errado". Adorava salientar, mordaz, que talvez tivesse sido aquilo que justificava o fato de ter sido abandonado pela própria armadura durante a luta contra Shiryu de Dragão. Essa infame lembrança era sempre um golpe baixo nos brios do italiano, que depois disso invariavelmente partia pra cima de Afrodite. Para sua frustração, o outro era bem mais ágil.

E não adiantava nada falar que Afrodite não era um exemplo de pisciano. Primeiro, porque Máscara nem entendia dessas coisas. E depois porque Afrodite jamais tinha sido abandonado pela própria armadura de ouro, até onde sabia.

Será que piscianos eram realmente venenosos, desagradáveis, irritantes, vaidosos, escorregadios e metidos quanto o homem à sua frente?

- Como eu ia dizendo... – O sorriso de Afrodite deu lugar a uma expressão grave – Você deveria ter cuidado hoje. Vênus e a Lua estão em Câncer, mas formando um aspecto muito tenso com Saturno e Plutão.

Máscara ergueu uma sobrancelha. O mais irritante no sueco é que ele era ótimo pra fingir expressões. Nunca sabia quando ele estava pregando uma peça ou falando sério; e, mesmo que fosse verdade, não dava pra saber se Afrodite realmente se importava. Provavelmente não.

- Ah – Fez o italiano – Deixe-me adivinhar: devo ficar enfurnado na minha casa, debaixo do cobertor, até os malditos planetas se mexerem, certo?

Uma expressão estranha, vagamente irritada, passou pelo belo rosto de Afrodite, mas foi prontamente substituída por outra desdenhosa.

- Idiota, acha que esse tipo de aspecto é mencionado em revistas de moda? Estou aqui a mando do próprio Grande Mestre!

- Até pros seus padrões essa foi uma piada muito idiota, Afrodite.

Afrodite suspirou e brincou com um cacho de seus próprios cabelos, displicente.

- Como disse o Shion, mesmo? "Os astros estão anunciando mudanças e Máscara da Morte está bem no foco. Se ele não cuidar da própria inteligência emocional e começar a se doar mais, será forçado a isso". Nem precisava estar aqui te avisando, mas fazer o quê? Meu coração é grande...

Máscara bufou, explodindo:

- Coração é o cac*** que eu te conheço, Afrodite! Você nunca ia se dar o trabalho de bancar o garoto de recados do velhote remoçado se minha casa não estivesse no seu caminho! E ainda come o meu café da manhã!

- Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas? – Afrodite se levantou, decididamente afrontado – Sou seu _amigo_, seu idiota, seu único amigo nesse buraco!

- E quem precisa de um amigo irritante como você? – Máscara praticamente cuspiu – Quem precisa de amigo? Quem precisa dessa porra toda de, como é mesmo? "Inteligência emocional"? Frescura essa merda! Manda o Grande Mestre "se doar" pro amigo de infância dele!

- Máscara, ele...

- CHEGA, PÔ! Cansei dessa palhaçada de horóscopo, coração mole, fazer os outros felizes e mimimi! Tô pouco me lixando se não sou canceriano como os outros, mas manda esses idiotas frouxos virem me tomar a armadura de Câncer, pra ver onde as cabeças deles irão parar! Não preciso de nenhum babaca do meu lado pra cuidar, proteger e blablablá! Sou canceriano MACHO!

- Você está exagerando, Máscara – Afrodite tomou um tom sério – Agora que conseguimos mais tempo sobre a Terra precisaremos nos adaptar à disciplina de Atena, queiramos ou não! E isso envolve, sim, zelar um pelo outro, e é o que estou fazendo por você, seu imbecil!

- Não era eu o "cara que protegia" no seu horóscopo lixo? – Zombou Máscara da Morte – Mas eu tô pouco me lixando! Quer saber do que mais? O que me deixa feliz é ver os outros se ferrando! É isso!

Máscara da Morte deu as costas ao pisciano e ergueu os braços para o teto, quase ensandecido:

- É isso aí! Que tudo o mais vá pro inferno! Astrologia, regras de deuses e o caral** a quatro! Quero é ver todo mundo MAL! Quero VER algum imbecil me obrigar a ser legal com esses babacas!

Afrodite sequer se moveu – estava mais do que habituado às explosões vulcânicas do outro. No entanto, o suspiro de impaciência ficou preso, os olhos claros se arregalando. Era impressão dele ou Máscara da Morte estava _encolhendo_?

- M-Máscara?

Máscara da Morte, os olhos cerrados de fúria, estranhou a voz vacilante do sempre empertigado cavaleiro de Peixes. Virou-se para ele, curioso, mas por algum motivo suas pernas tiveram dificuldade em executar aquele simples movimento. Abriu os olhos e se percebeu que Afrodite parecia ter crescido vários metros em poucos segundos.

Reparando melhor no cenário, na verdade parecia que _o mundo_todo havia crescido naqueles segundos. Ou então...

Máscara tinha certeza absoluta de que seu cérebro havia construído a frase "Que po**a é essa?". Mas, para seu completo choque, o som que ouviu sair de sua boca foi um incompreensível...

- To-ge-prrrrrrri!

_Continua..._

* * *

**Notas adicionais (nota de postagem no LJ):**

Oi! Esta fic é um humilde presentinho para a **Nemui**! Espero sinceramente que esteja a seu agrado!'

Vou confessar que não ia escrever este tema no princípio. Mas a imagem do Máscara da Morte como Togepi ficou tão marcada na minha cabeça que acabei me rendendo, huahuahua XD Sem contar que adorava aquele fofo =3 Vou confessar que com o tempo (e a sucessão de fases novas e milhares de novos Pokémon) andei me desgarrando desse mundo e nunca havia imaginado escrever algo com ele, mas surgiu uma oportunidade =P

O título bizarro... bom, eu nunca fui boa com títulos, mesmo u.u' [apanha] Mas quis fazer uma ligeira referência a "egotrip", embora tenha ficado meio _fail_e essa palavra em si não tenha TANTO a ver com a história toda... mas ok, eu tentei (?). Pelo menos ficou bem melhor do que o resumo, vá... [apanha mais]

Eu juro que queria ter escrito algo BEM _nonsense_- "Máscara da Morte virou um Togepi. Ponto" – mas minha mania de enrolar e tentar explicar tudo deixou este capítulo mais longo do que deveria ser. Enfim...

"Ô Lune, o nome do Pokémon é Togepi, e não 'Togepri'!". É, tô sabendo. Pra quem não assistiu Pokémon (ou não se lembra), no anime parece que o Togepi puxa um "R" na hora de falar a última sílaba do nome, então acabei representando assim n.n'' Simplesmente não consegui grafar a fala como "to-ge-pi"; primeiro porque me incomodava (eu "ouvia" na minha cabeça e não parecia certo), e segundo porque eu achava isso um charme =3 Espero que não se incomodem.

Chega de falatório! No próximo capítulo, Máscara da Morte vai se "togepizando" (?). E agora?

_Kissus_e até a próxima!

P.S.: Só pra constar, nada tenho contra piscianos, huahuahau... muito pelo contrário =P Mas convenhamos que, sendo Afrodite o único exemplo de pisciano que Máscara conhece... é complicado, né? XD

* * *

**NOTA DE POSTAGEM NO FFN E NO NYAH! FANFICTION: optei por não postá-la na seção de _crossovers_ por um motivo: não se trata, no caso, de uma mescla entre os universos das duas obras (em termos de enredo). Como verão no capítulo 2, não é como se os personagens de Saint Seiya existissem no mesmo "mundo" dos personagens de Pokémon.**

**Caso eu esteja errada, repostarei a fic na seção de _crossovers_, mas acho mais plausível que ela esteja por aqui, mesmo. Obrigada pela compreensão n.n**

O capítulo 2 será postado amanhã. Espero que curtam!

**Lune Kuruta** **(19/07/2012)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** Pokétrip

**Autor(a): **Lune Kuruta

**Classificação:**14 anos

**Palavras: **2183 (este capítulo)

**Personagens/Casais: **Máscara da Morte de Câncer, Afrodite de Peixes, Aiolia de Leão, Kiki de Appendex, Misty de Lagarto e outros.

**Gêneros: **Gen, humor.

**Resumo: **Crossover Saint Seiya/Pokémon. Pode até não ter sido a manhã mais longa da vida de Máscara da Morte, mas definitivamente foi a mais esquisita.

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya é de propriedade de Masami Kurumada e Toei. Todos os direitos reservados.

Por sinal, a ideia de fazer ISSO com o Máscara da Morte veio de um tema sugerido pela **Nemui**. Todos os créditos por essa ideia são dela XD

**Notas:** História escrita para o Festival Máscara da Morte, um amigo oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal (capítulo originalmente postado na comunidade em **21/05/2012**).

A princípio não se trata de um shonen-ai, ok? Mas se alguém quiser enxergar algum interesse amoroso, fique à vontade, huahuahau!

***Localização temporal:**Pós-Hades, todos revividos por Atena.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Após aquele inusitado som, outra voz se fez ouvir no Templo de Câncer: uma gargalhada quase histérica, em que se misturavam a hilaridade e o choque. Afrodite caiu de joelhos, às lágrimas, parecendo incapaz de parar de rir.

_Mas o quê? Que porra é essa, Afrodite?_

Mas, novamente, apenas sílabas estranhas abandonavam sua boca, o que parecia piorar o ataque do colega. Máscara da Morte automaticamente tentou cruzar os braços, irritado – foi quando percebeu que seus braços não se encontravam. Estavam muito mais curtos. Olhou para si e quase entrou em choque, arregalando os olhos.

_Que bruxaria é essa?_

Afrodite aos poucos se acalmava, erguendo-se. Passado o choque inicial, pôs-se a observar aquela estranha figura: uma criaturinha pequenina, a maior parte do corpo inserida em um ovo – como um filhotinho que ainda não tivesse força suficiente para romper por completo a casca – envolta em uma cueca boxer preta obviamente grande demais para ela. Pezinhos pequeninos despontando do ovo, que era branco com pequenos triângulos coloridos. Bracinhos que mal conseguiam circundar a casca. Uma cabecinha com protuberâncias triangulares, como uma coroa. E um rostinho...

Máscara da Morte não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Tentou ir até Afrodite, mas seus pés desajeitados tropeçaram na cueca que vestia antes. Máscara caiu e acabou _rolando_pelo chão da Quarta Casa, indo parar bem diante de Afrodite. Agitava os pezinhos tentando alcançar o chão, sem sucesso. Era uma cena patética, até. Mas a carinha da criatura – que Máscara jurava que era de um homem muito irritado – causava um efeito diferente no pisciano...

Afrodite nunca havia ousado imaginar Máscara da Morte tão... _fofo_.

_O que está esperando, seu idiota? Me ajude a ficar em pé!_

- Prrrriiiiii...

- Sua carinha até dá dó agora, Máscara – O sueco passou a circundar o desafortunado colega, a expressão divertida contrariando o que dizia – Bom, eu avisei que poderia acontecer algo estranho, não é? Mas você resolveu desafiar... e olhe só pra você! Já imaginou se mais alguém o vê assim?

Afrodite retirou do bolso um pequeno espelho – objeto indispensável – e mostrou a Máscara da Morte sua nova aparência. Esperava, claro, um verdadeiro chilique do italiano, o que iria diverti-lo bastante. O sorriso praticamente escorreu de seu rosto, porém, quando a criaturinha no chão, ao ver sua própria imagem refletida, agitou pés e braços e... sorriu.

- To-ge, to-ge!

- Você está... _feliz_? – O tom outrora cínico de Afrodite se tornou definitivamente confuso – Você está... sorrindo! O que deu em você?

Obviamente Afrodite sequer fazia ideia de que, naquele momento, a mente de Máscara da Morte acabava de bater o recorde de palavrões proferidos por segundo. E era isso que matava o canceriano de raiva: queria extravasar, chutar tudo, mandar Afrodite à p... que pariu, mas tudo o que conseguia fazer era se agitar e emitir ruídos fofos e extremamente vexatórios.

E, para seu horror, uma parte de si estava _realmente _gostando de se agitar e emitir ruídos fofos. Era uma sensação quente, arrebatadora, que animava os movimentos de seus membros e fazia sua boca se contorcer em um sorriso estranho, aquele tipo de sorriso meigo e fofo ao qual Máscara nem de longe estava acostumado.

-Deve ser a fome – Concluiu um atordoado pisciano – Venha, mas não se acostume, hein? Vai ter de aprender a se mexer com esses pezinhos mínimos, não sou babá. Só acho que você não vai querer mais os ovos fritos...

Assim que Afrodite tocou em Máscara, erguendo-o do chão, um arrepio correu sua espinha. Máscara o fitou com aqueles olhinhos pequeninos, brilhantes... e soltou um "To-ge-prrrrrriiiiii" agudo, agitado, feliz. Afrodite chegou a corar de... ternura? Talvez o mais próximo disso a que o cruel cavaleiro de Peixes se permitia chegar.

Afrodite colocou Máscara sobre a mesa, registrando internamente que é muito mais fácil equilibrar um ovo quando este tem pés. Divagou um pouco sobre o fato de a presença dos pés indicar que se tratava agora não de um ovo em pé, mas de um ovo _sentado_, o que era deveras surreal. Sacudiu a cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos. Não se lembrava de ter reflexões tão absurdas desde sua tenra infância.

- Você não come nada especial, come? – Murmurou, oferecendo-lhe um pedaço de fruta. Viu Máscara da Morte olhar para seu gesto... olhar...

- Togeprrrrrriiiiiiiii! – Emitiu um guincho feliz, aceitando a fruta e comendo todo... _fofinho_.

- E olhe que você nem gosta tanto assim de frutas... – Comentou Afrodite, observando-o com um ligeiro sorriso.

_E eu não gosto! Aliás, eu nem quero! Mas deve ser a fome, já que você ficou me enchendo o saco e acabei não comendo no meu estado normal. Hum, isso é gostoso..._

- Bom... agora que você já está mais calmo, vamos às negociações... – Afrodite mordeu uma maçã tranquilamente – É muito provável que esse tenha sido o seu castigo por ter se recusado a me escutar. Não sei quanto tempo esse aspecto planetário vai durar, e mesmo quando ele se desfizer, não sei se você voltará ao normal. Você pode passar o resto da vida como um ovo saltitante, já imaginou? – Sorriu divertido.

- To-ge?

- Ah! E imagine a cara dos outros ao descobrirem que o sanguinário Máscara da Morte se transformou nessa coisinha patética! Vai ser bastante divertido... seu cosmo praticamente desapareceu, Máscara, então acho que eu mesmo teria de contar...

A carinha da criatura exprimia inocente interrogação; entretanto, por dentro, Máscara da Morte estava fumegando. Na qualidade de um ovo parcialmente eclodido, chegou a recear um eventual risco de cozimento espontâneo.

_Filho da...!_

Afrodite conjurou uma rosa branca e a girou entre os dedos, distraidamente.

- Eu até posso guardar segredo... somos amigos, não somos? – A expressão irônica – Posso até levar seu problema a Shion e Atena, que poderiam resolvê-lo. Mas isso é bem trabalhoso e chato. Acho que mereço uma recompensa pela minha fidelidade. Até porque você me tratou muito mal hoje, Máscara, tsc, tsc... sendo assim, acho que irei adotá-lo como minha mascote por tempo _indeterminado_. Sempre quis ter um cachorrinho...

_(A autora prefere não transcrever os palavrões que inundavam a mente de Máscara da Morte naquele momento. Apenas acreditem em mim: o recorde foi novamente quebrado)_

Alheio à verdadeira enxurrada de impropérios mentalmente dirigidos à sua pessoa por trás daquela carinha inocentemente curiosa, Afrodite pegou Máscara nos braços.

- Não vou treinar hoje, essa manhã está sendo bastante atípica. Vamos pro meu templo, eu não fico nesta Casa horrenda nem morto! E se você tiver de subir as escadarias para me servir, só chega a Peixes no ano que vem...

Afrodite deixou a Casa de Câncer, Máscara da Morte "tranquilamente" nos braços. Foi quando, na altura da Casa de Leão, deparou-se com uma cena estranha: Aiolia sentado no alto da escadaria, cabisbaixo, conversando com ninguém menos que Kiki, o pequeno aprendiz de Mu de Áries.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Ninguém se deixou enganar pela expressão pesarosa e pela voz preocupada, pois sabiam que Afrodite não se importava realmente e estava apenas curioso. Mas Aiolia não parecia em condições emocionais para brigar.

- O Olinhos sumiu – Informou o nunca discreto Kiki, referindo-se ao filhote de gato que Aiolia ganhara de seu recém-ressuscitado irmão mais velho.

- Ah, lamento – Afrodite disse casualmente – E você não pensou em, sabe... _sair pra procurar _em vez de ficar aí choramingando?

_Um "amor" de pessoa, esse Peixes. O coitado perdeu um filhote de gato e o Afrodite ainda faz troça pra cima dele? Hum... ei, eu também faria, numa situação dessas! Por que diacho estou preocupado com esse idiota? Acho patética essa cara de moleque chorão, abandonado, que perdeu o gatinho e... tadinho... digo, bem-feito, pra largar de ser trouxa! Mas que é triste, é..._

O que aconteceu a seguir pareceu a Máscara da Morte quase automático. Agitou os pezinhos e os bracinhos, libertando-se dos braços de Afrodite e indo para o chão. Só naquele momento Aiolia e Kiki notaram a criaturinha.

- Mas isso... senhor Afrodite, onde conseguiu um Togepi? – Os olhos de Kiki estavam arregalados.

- Togepi?

- Sim! – Exclamou o garoto, assombrado, enquanto rodeava o ex-cavaleiro de Câncer – É... nossa, parece de verdade!

- O que _seria _um "Togepi"? – Afrodite revirou os olhos, impaciente. Detestava crianças hiperativas.

- Não sabe? É um Pokémon. "Pocket Monster" – Acrescentou o menino, ao ver Afrodite arquear uma sobrancelha – São monstrinhos... a senhorita Saori me deu um joguinho deles e já vi o desenho na TV. Lá no Japão passa um monte de animes, é bem legal!

Afrodite conteve a vontade de rir. Máscara da Morte havia se transformado em um personagem de desenho infantil? Teve sua atenção novamente voltada para Máscara, que naquele momento estava na frente de Aiolia.

- Um Togepi, é? – Murmurou Aiolia, deprimido – Que coisinha curiosa você encontrou, Afrodite. Podia aproveitar e encontrar o Olinhos também...

_Sai dessa fossa, bichano! Qual é..._

- To-ge, to-ge, togeprrrrrrriiiiii! – Exclamou o Togepi, saltitando e agitando os bracinhos diante de Aiolia. O leonino abriu um pequeno sorriso.

- Que bonitinho... tentando me animar, pequeno? – Pegando-o no colo. Acabou por soltar uma risadinha – Olha que adorável!

Kiki sorriu ao ver a nítida melhora no humor do grego.

- Caramba, é um Togepi de verdade!

- Sim! – Riu-se Aiolia, aninhando-o nos braços fortes – Parece um bichinho, não é um brinquedo... nossa, eu me sinto bem melhor!

- Pelo que sei, um Togepi é um Pokémon extremamente feliz – Contou o pequeno lemuriano aos mais velhos – Ele pode compartilhar felicidade com as pessoas à sua volta, principalmente quando é bem-tratado. É por isso que o senhor Aiolia parece mais feliz.

Afrodite arregalou os olhos, apreendendo a ironia da situação. Máscara da Morte estava aprendendo a zelar pelos outros na marra. Olhou para o Togepi que se aninhava sorridente nos braços do colega. Apesar de não sentir a cosmoenergia característica de Máscara da Morte na criatura, podia perceber uma leve energia, cálida, envolvendo-o e se irradiando até Aiolia.

- Sim, eu me sinto ótimo! – Aiolia se levantou, parecendo renovado – E você tem razão, Afrodite, eu preciso procurar o Olinhos e não vou descansar até encontrá-lo! Não é, baixinho? – Alisou a cabecinha do Togepi, que emitiu um guincho de alegria – Ah, Afrodite, posso ficar com ele? Ele é adorável!

- NÃO! – Afrodite pegou Togepi de volta em um impulso, surpreendendo os outros dois – Eu... digo... é que... – Corou um pouco ao perceber que agira como uma criança pegando o brinquedo de volta. Era um tanto vergonhoso. Sentiu Máscara relaxar em seus braços e bufou baixinho pelo próprio comportamento.

- Agora entendi! – Kiki sorriu – Você por acaso foi o primeiro a ver esse Togepi?

- Bom... – Afrodite hesitou – Em certas circunstâncias, sim.

- Hehehe, tá explicado... o Togepi sempre pensa que a primeira pessoa que ele vê é a mãe dele. Deve ser por isso que vocês são tão ligados...

O queixo de Afrodite caiu. Máscara não sabia se ria da cara do sueco ou se ficava desesperado em ter o venenoso amigo como "figura maternal". Afinal, Afrodite não era flor que se cheirasse, com o perdão do trocadilho.

- Está tudo bem, cara, calma, não precisa ciumar com a cria! – Aiolia sorriu, erguendo as mãos em rendição – Vou procurar Olinhos. Mas logo vou até Peixes revê-lo, baixinho! E levo o Olinhos também, pra vocês brincarem...

Aiolia saiu e Kiki foi junto para ajudá-lo na busca. Máscara da Morte os viu se afastarem com um sentimento muito estranho de dever cumprido.

_Eu estou enlouquecendo... deuses! PRECISO voltar ao normal! Estou ficando um frouxo!_

Esperou por um comentário zombeteiro de Afrodite – ser transformado em um Pokémon ia além da capacidade de sua imaginação sádica. Todavia, ao erguer o olhar para o pisciano, percebeu-o entre pensativo e preocupado. Ao perceber que era observado, Afrodite sacudiu a cabeça.

- Acho mais razoável evitarmos ao máximo encontrar outras pessoas por enquanto – Murmurou – Melhor aproveitarmos que a maioria está na arena e correr até Peixes. Você dá muito trabalho, carcamano!

Bufou, seguindo apressado pelas escadarias.

**00000000**

Kiki parou por um momento, pensativo.

- Algo errado? – Perguntou Aiolia enquanto vistoriava uma moita à procura de Olinhos.

- Eu tô com a impressão de que me esqueci de dizer alguma coisa ao senhor Afrodite... – Kiki colocou um dedo no queixo, tentando se lembrar – Bom, deixa pra lá...

_Continua..._

* * *

**Notas adicionais (nota de postagem no LJ):**

Oi de novo! Espero que esteja curtindo, **Nemui**!

Neste capítulo o Máscara está se sentindo prisioneiro de uma criatura totalmente diferente dele, não? Imaginem o nosso "querido" carcamano saltitando para animar Aiolia... com certeza entraria pra galeria de "piores pesadelos" do Máscara, se fosse um sonho, claro x.x

Pois é, acabei me lembrando daquela história do Togepi enxergando a Misty como mãe e dando mais este "probleminha" para o Afrodite. Na verdade, achei uma forma mais fácil de estreitar o relacionamento entre eles. Mas vamos ver como o pisciano aproveita esse _status _de "Mamãe Togepi".

Ah, claro: "Olinhos" foi uma homenagem meio vexaminosa do Aiolia ao irmão mais velho. Não resisti, ok? Desculpem T.T

Próximo capítulo é o último, pessoal. _Kissus_ e até a próxima!

* * *

**NOTA DE POSTAGEM NO FFN E NO NYAH! FANFICTION: Como eu disse, não se trata de uma "mescla" de universos. Kiki fala que o Togepi pertence a um _game_/anime, ou seja, não é uma criatura "natural" do universo da fic. Por isso, por mais que eu tenha classificado como _crossover_, não achei justificável postá-la na seção correspondente do FFN.**

Agradecimentos especiais à **Alana** pelo comentário. Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo também, Alana! Huahuahua, é sempre bom escrever uma fic gen pra variar =P Apesar de adorar yaoi (e de a presenteada - dona do tema - não ter proibido yaoi na fic), existem situações em que um romance acaba tirando um pouco da graça, acho... nesta fic acho que não se encaixaria muito bem, não. Enfim... deixei livre pra quem quisesse pensar porque né... cada um tem sua cabeça, mas eu realmente preferi enfocar só o humor (e a bizarrice x.x) nesta fic. Fico feliz que tenha apreciado n.n

Espero que continuem gostando, e amanhã postarei o último capítulo!

**Lune Kuruta (20/07/2012)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Título: **Pokétrip

**Autor(a): **Lune Kuruta

**Classificação: **14 anos

**Palavras: **2394 (este capítulo)

**Personagens/Casais: **Máscara da Morte de Câncer, Afrodite de Peixes, Aiolia de Leão, Kiki de Appendex, Misty de Lagarto e outros.

**Gêneros: **Gen, humor.

**Resumo: **Crossover Saint Seiya/Pokémon. Pode até não ter sido a manhã mais longa da vida de Máscara da Morte, mas definitivamente foi a mais esquisita.

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya é de propriedade de Masami Kurumada e Toei. Todos os direitos reservados.

Por sinal, a ideia de fazer ISSO com o Máscara da Morte veio de um tema sugerido pela **Nemui**. Todos os créditos por essa ideia são dela XD

**Notas:** História escrita para o Festival Máscara da Morte, um amigo oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal (capítulo originalmente postado na comunidade em **22/05/2012**).

A princípio não se trata de um shonen-ai, ok? Mas se alguém quiser enxergar algum interesse amoroso, fique à vontade, huahuahau!

***Localização temporal: **Pós-Hades, todos revividos por Atena.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

A Casa de Peixes era bem mais bela e organizada que a de Câncer, isso era óbvio. Afrodite não dispensava os luxos a que "fazia por merecer", como ele mesmo dizia. Afinal, trazendo beleza e refinamento a um Santuário cheio de guerreiros rudes e amazonas embrutecidas, ele deveria até ser recompensado pelo simples fato de existir.

Máscara da Morte detestava aquele lugar. Muito clara, sem cabeças nas paredes e com o contínuo perfume de flores que enjoava e o irritava sobremaneira, definitivamente não era uma moradia decente para um guerreiro. Ou para um homem, pelo menos.

Curiosamente, sua nova forma parecia não pensar isso. O aroma de rosas (não-venenosas) que invadiu suas narinas tão logo chegaram ao salão parecia... agradá-lo.

_Eu mereço. Virei um Pokémon ovo feliz que gosta de flores... alguém me mate, por favor!_

Já estava se habituando a perder o controle de seu corpo. Agitou-se, descendo do colo do dono da casa, e passou a correr pelo salão principal pra lá e pra cá, os passinhos desengonçados por causa dos pés presos ao ovo. Sentia-se bizarramente alegre pelo perfume agradável, pelo Sol que entrava, pelo piso fresco e até pelas feições irritadas de Afrodite.

- Prrrrrriiiiiiiiiiii!

- Já chega, já chega! Se tem coisa que detesto, além de feiura, Misty de _Lagartixa _e crianças hiperativas... é um Pokémon hiperativo. Se você não parar com isso, jogo você na frigideira, ouviu bem? Volte aqui agora!

Máscara não se sentiu atingido pela ameaça. Na verdade – e ficou intimamente horrorizado ao perceber isso – tinha ficado ainda mais feliz ao ouvir Afrodite chamá-lo. Correu (ou melhor, saltitou) em direção ao pisciano, agitando os bracinhos para ele.

- Já disse pra não ficar acostumado... – Murmurou Afrodite ligeiramente irritado, pegando o Togepi no colo. Já estava se acostumando ao calorzinho que aquela criatura emitia, e vez ou outra não conseguia acreditar que aquele Togepi era seu amigo rabugento.

Entrou nas dependências internas de seu templo, colocou uma música clássica (que costumava irritar ainda mais o canceriano) e se deitou em seu divã favorito, depositando Togepi no chão.

- Bom, já sabe, Máscara... se não quiser ser desmoralizado, e se quiser que eu fale com a Deusa sobre seu problema, vai me servir por enquanto. Hum, que tal uma massagem? Pode usar seus pés, acho que vão servir...

_Vou usar meus pés no seu TRASEIRO, seu aproveitador infeliz! _Todavia, seu "Eu Togepi" pareceu adorar a ideia de servir à sua "mãe". Afrodite se deitou de bruços, tirando a camisa de treinos, e colocou Máscara sobre suas costas.

Por mais que isso deixasse o Máscara "normal" indignado, até que a atividade não era tão ruim quanto parecia. Caminhava para cima e para baixo nas costas fortes do cavaleiro de Peixes, que vez ou outra emitia um suspiro satisfeito. Aquilo até que era _divertido_, no fim das contas. Pateava, saltitava, marchava, murmurando baixinho o costumeiro "To-ge, To-ge" como se marcasse o passo, tal qual uma criança brincando de soldado.

_Pelos deuses, isso NÃO é divertido po**a nenhuma! De onde eu tirei isso? Mas tem umas subidinhas e descidinhas legais, e a pele é macia, melhor que o chão, acho que posso fazer isso o dia todo... NÃO, EU ESTOU ENLOUQUECENDO!_

Quando percebeu, Afrodite havia adormecido sob si. Quem diria que o pisciano fresco roncava, hein? Pretendia guardar a informação para mais tarde... mais especificamente, para o momento em que pudesse enfim verbalizá-la.

Mas Máscara estava inquieto. A "brincadeira" de massagear o colega havia se tornado chata, e o Togepi sentia uma necessidade muito forte de se divertir com algo novo. Sem pensar, saltou do divã para o chão e saiu do recinto, disposto a explorar o local.

- To-ge, to-ge... – Marchava Máscara, chegando ao salão principal do templo e olhando ao redor – To-ge...?

Aonde iria? O resto de consciência de Máscara o advertia para não sair de perto de Afrodite, ou se meteria em encrenca. No entanto, percebia que já estava praticamente se rendendo ao Togepi – além de seu corpo não obedecer mais à consciência humana, seus próprios pensamentos já estavam mais alegres e _tolos_.

Sentiu uma vontade absurda de procurar Aiolia e Kiki. Optou, então, por descer as escadarias.

******00000000**  


Afrodite despertou ainda um pouco confuso. A música ainda tocava, ele estava em seu divã, sem camisa... mas parecia estar faltando alguma coisa.

- MÁSCARA DA MORTE! – Arregalou os olhos. Onde o infeliz tinha se metido?

Saiu praticamente correndo, vistoriando o salão principal. Nada. Aonde ele teria ido? Andando daquele jeito ele não poderia ir muito longe. Não teria subido até o Templo de Atena, teria muita dificuldade em escalar os degraus.

Revirou os olhos. Aquele Máscara-Togepi parecia um bebê! Não podia descuidar um minuto!

Mal começou a descer as escadarias, vislumbrou um desafeto um pouco abaixo. Com o bendito Togepi.

**00000000**

Máscara saltitava degrau por degrau, distraído enquanto cantarolava em sua língua peculiar. Foi quando esbarrou na perna de alguém, o que desviou a atenção de sua caminhada. Olhou para cima, curioso.

- Mas o que é isso? – Misty de Lagarto analisava intrigado a criaturinha à sua frente – Seria um filhote de réptil? Nunca vi nada igual...

- To-ge-prrrrriiiiii! – Máscara da Morte, er... se apresentou.

- Deve ser algum brinquedo que o fedelho de Áries perdeu. Bah! – Fez menção de chutá-lo.

- NÃO SE ATREVA!

Misty arregalou os olhos ao ver quem se precipitava escadaria abaixo, sem camisa, como se tivesse saído correndo de sua casa. Seus lábios bem-cuidados se torceram em um sorriso cínico.

- Ora, se não é o segundo cavaleiro mais belo do Santuário...

- Querias, não é, sua lagartixa patética? – Afrodite bufou, aproximando-se.

- Deixe-me adivinhar... esse brinquedinho é seu? Que gracinha, Afrodite! – Zombeteiro – Mas ele está bem feinho... malcuidado... você é muito desleixado com seus pertences. Eu deveria quebrar seu brinquedinho para você aprender... – Colocou um pé (Misty trajava sua armadura) sobre Máscara, ameaçando pisoteá-lo. Afrodite empalideceu. Máscara apenas olhou para Misty, embora seu interior estivesse vagamente borbulhando.

_Espera só eu voltar ao normal pra você ver a surra que vai levar, lagartixa de prata! Oh, prata... olha, sou eu! _Máscara sorriu para o próprio reflexo na sola exageradamente polida da bota da armadura de Lagarto.

- Como se atreve a afrontar um cavaleiro de ouro? – Afrodite se empertigou – Limite-se à sua patente inferior, ou não terei piedade de você!

- Eu seria menos arrogante se fosse você! – Misty ficou sério – Ficou claro que você preza demais esse ovinho ambulante, pela forma como você está. Acho que vou ficar com isso pra mim...

Afrodite avançou em Misty, mas estava demasiadamente preocupado com Máscara da Morte para lutar com toda a sua habilidade; como punição por hesitar, levou um soco no rosto.

- O que foi, Peixes? – Riu-se Misty – Está tão preocupado com a integridade dessa criaturinha patética que se deixou atingir por um mero cavaleiro de prata? Acho que vou destruir esse seu rostinho bonito para que ninguém tenha dúvidas sobre quem é o superior e o mais belo!

Máscara da Morte olhou para Afrodite. O pisciano não havia se ferido com um simples soco de um soldado de menor patente – por menos que a aparência mostrasse, sabia bem que Afrodite já havia passado por coisas piores. No entanto, era nítido que seu ego estava abalado. Não era fácil ser golpeado por um rival.

E foi por causa dele... foi por temer que Máscara fosse esmagado que Afrodite não usou de toda a sua habilidade de luta na investida. Percebera o movimento que o pisciano fizera – não para ferir Misty, mas para pegá-lo de volta.

Por mais filho da mãe que Afrodite fosse, ele se preocupava com Máscara da Morte. Eram amigos, afinal. De um jeito torto, mas eram.

Estava claro que, da mesma forma que Afrodite tentara protegê-lo, Máscara precisava retribuir.

Os bracinhos se ergueram e Máscara começou a movê-los de forma sincronizada. Misty observou a movimentação, surpreso.

- To-ge, to-ge, to-ge...

Os bracinhos claros começaram a brilhar. Afrodite, sem entender, sentiu os pelos de seu corpo se arrepiarem, como se percebesse um fluxo gigantesco de energia a caminho.

- ... prrri!

E uma explosão lançou Misty longe.

**00000000**

- Como… como você fez isso?

Afrodite arrumava os cabelos desgrenhados, pegando um intacto Máscara da Morte nos braços. O Togepi canceriano o olhava na maior inocência. Mesmo o Máscara da Morte "interior" estava bastante satisfeito.

_Você viu a cara dele? MUAHUAHUAHUA, foi longe, o babaca!_

- Eu... _obrigado_... – Afrodite parecia constrangido, o que era realmente atípico. Na verdade, era a primeira vez que via o companheiro de batalha agradecer a alguém, que dirá agradecer a um Pokémon-bebê.

_Relaxa. Você pode ser insuportável, irritante, uma verdadeira praga, mas é meu chapa. A gente se merece, no fim das contas. Então é lógico que eu ia meter a porrada naquela lagartixa oxigenada!_

O sorriso de Afrodite se alargou, parecendo sincero.

- Ora... p-pare com isso... você tá me deixando bobo... – Sentindo-se envolver na aura de felicidade emitida pelo Togepi em seus braços, acabou rindo – Acho que nunca me senti assim...

Fechou os olhos, desfrutando da sensação estranha que envolvia seu empedernido coração. Foi quando sentiu o peso aumentar em seus braços e o Pokémon crescer... crescer...

- AAAAH!

Quando Camus, Shura e Aiolos, que foram averiguar a estranha explosão nas escadarias, chegaram ao ponto do ocorrido, deram de cara com uma situação extremamente inusitada: Afrodite sem camisa, caído no chão, e um Máscara da Morte completamente _nu _sobre si.

- Céus! Não poderiam ter escolhido um lugar mais apropriado, não? – O sagitariano estava pasmado.

- E em plena luz do dia! E se Atena estivesse passando? – Ralhava o cavaleiro de Capricórnio, estupefato.

- Já vi de tudo... deixarem de treinar para se agarrarem no meio das escadarias? Muito desespero o de vocês... – Camus não estava olhando diretamente para a cena, visivelmente desconfortável com a situação.

- N-não é nada disso que vocês estão pensando! – Máscara da Morte tentou cobrir as partes pudendas o quanto podia. E pensar que suas cuecas estavam várias Casas abaixo...

- Vocês não vão acreditar! – Afrodite falava atrapalhadamente – O Máscara mudou de forma, ele explodiu o Misty pelos ares, ele estava de cuecas e depois...

Aiolos, Shura e Camus fitaram os dois cavaleiros descompostos, descabelados e extremamente vermelhos. Entreolharam-se e deram de ombros, descendo. Vai entender aqueles dois...

**00000000**

- Olinhos! – Exclamou Aiolia, levantando-se do degrau onde estava sentado. O Sol já se punha no horizonte e o grego havia procurado pelo filhote o dia todo, sem sucesso.

Mas a surpresa maior nem foi o retorno do gatinho acastanhado, e sim a pessoa que o trazia de volta para o Templo de Leão.

- Eu o encontrei cochilando em cima do meu sofá – Máscara da Morte estendeu o filhote ao vizinho. O gato emitiu um miado baixinho, aninhando-se manhosamente no dono – Mas é preguiçosinho mesmo, hein?

Aiolia arregalou os olhos ao ver Máscara coçar atrás das orelhas de Olinhos, que ronronou satisfeito. Câncer notou o olhar do outro e bufou.

- Eh, agora não posso nem fazer agrado num bichinho? Vou voltar a colecionar cabeças se ficarem enchendo meu saco...

- Foi mal, só achei inesperado – Aiolia acabou sorrindo para o colega – Valeu, cara...

Máscara fez um aceno de cabeça e já se afastava quando o grego ainda o chamou mais uma vez.

- Você viu o que Afrodite encontrou hoje? Um Togepi, acredita?

Máscara estremeceu involuntariamente.

- Bobagem. Pokémon não existem...

E desceu as escadarias em direção à sua casa. Somente alguns minutos depois foi que Aiolia atinou...

_Ué... o Máscara SABE que Togepi é um Pokémon?_

**00000000**

- A senhora é realmente genial, mãe!

Eros se aproximou de Afrodite, que estava em seu divã macio servindo-se de uvas divinas com um sorrisinho no rosto. Diante deles, um espelho mostrava Máscara da Morte se preparando para dormir, pensativo.

- Ainda tinha dúvidas, querido? A inteligência do Olimpo não ficou concentrada na cabeça roxa da Atena, sabe...

- Desculpe, mas é que eu realmente tinha perdido as esperanças com aquele ali. Enfim, graças a essa pequena "intervenção", já plantamos uma pequena semente naquele coração de pedra, e de quebra também em Afrodite de Peixes. Isso abre as portas para uma maior harmonia no futuro e enche meu coração de esperança. Extremamente louvável, minha mãe!

Eros sorriu e, reverenciando a deusa, deixou o recinto. Afrodite, por sua vez, voltou o olhar para o espelho indiscreto, brincando distraidamente com um cacho dourado de seus cabelos.

_Acho que eu subestimo demais minha inteligência. Eu só estava querendo dar uma lição nesse brutamontes que adora fazer pouco do meu protegido. Sem contar que estava realmente esperando pelo retorno dele ao normal... que saúde a desse mortal! Sempre digo que acho injusto Atena ter uma elite guerreira tão bem-apessoada para servi-la quando EU sou a deusa da beleza. Aquela infeliz fez voto de CASTIDADE e ainda a chamam de deusa da sabedoria... mas paciência... talvez eu ainda possa sugerir uma aliança..._

A deusa sorriu maliciosa, abanando-se ligeiramente. Serviu-se de um pouco de vinho.

_Mas aquele cavaleiro de Lagarto ousou bater no meu protegido e isso não posso perdoar, mesmo ele sendo razoavelmente bonito. O que devo fazer com ele?_

Folheou uma revista japonesa que havia trazido de seu último passeio ao mundo dos mortais e seus lábios macios se curvaram em um sorriso.

_Acho que um Caterpie seria perfeito..._

_FIM_

* * *

**Notas adicionais (nota de postagem no LJ):**

É, eu sei, sempre fica a impressão de que eu poderia ter feito mais. Ou melhor. Ou os dois. Mas enfim... acabou-se o que era doce (ou não) =P Ficou meio corrido, mas não estava muito inspirada para interações do Máscara-Togepi com diversos cavaleiros, então... x.x

Um detalhe que me incomodou um pouco neste capítulo: fui dar uma olhada e em vários _sites_ mais... "respeitados", a palavra "Pokémon" ficava desse jeito no plural. Eu achei esquisito, mas por algum motivo colocar um "s" no final me pareceu ainda mais estranho. Deixei assim, não sei se de fato é correto... qualquer coisa, fica aqui uma espécie de _mea culpa_.

**Nemui**, espero sinceramente que tenha gostado. Acho que o tema foi um desafio pra mim porque "Máscara da Morte" e "Togepi" parecem termos TÃO bizarramente antagônicos que acaba evocando algo mais _nonsense_. Não ficou tanto quanto deveria porque, no final, senti que precisava de uma explicaçãozinha, mesmo que surreal (deusa Afrodite tirando ideias de vingança de revistas de anime? WTF?). É a minha cabeça, mesmo n.n'' [apanha]

Ah... por favor, não fiquem com vergonha alheia da autora que vos fala pelas tentativas _fail _de humor x.x Tentei, mas as intempéries da vida enferrujaram um pouco essa propriedade (?).

Bom, fico por aqui. Foi um prazer participar do Festival! _Kissus _e até a próxima!

Lune Kuruta.

* * *

**NOTA DE POSTAGEM NO FFN E NO NYAH! FANFICTION:** Não tenho muito mais a dizer. Espero que tenham curtido esta humilde e viajada sacaneada com o Máscara =P Ah, é: também peço desculpas por eventuais problemas de formatação (o FFN tem um problema chato com palavras em itálico e adora juntá-las x.x')... a gente tenta corrigir o que vê, mas sempre escapa, né? u.u'

_Kissus_ e até uma próxima!

**Lune Kuruta (21/07/2012)**


End file.
